The Fall of YouTube Poop
Events are as depicted in WalrusGuy's Poop, One More Final, I Need You(tube Poop). Plot The legacy of YouTube Poop was once held strong, fortified and defended by the good King Harkinian alongside his troubled but noble daughter Zelda, and the Link (who was given the title of Hero of Koradai). But on sometime on a forgotten day, around the year 2009, the King journeyed to Gamelon to defeat Ganon, no doubt with the intentions to aid Duke Onklet. He was soon met with a terrible fate, cornered by rage-fueled Ganon. Knowing that these could be his last moments, Harkinian called his daugher. His last words, spoken over the static of the cable, were "I'm under attacked by the evil forces of Ganon". There, with Zelda still on the other end, King Harkinian of Hyrule was slaughtered. By the time night fell, his death was confirmed by a mournful Gwonam. Zelda had struggled her entire life with undiagnosed and untreated bipolar depression, and the loss of her father was the final nail in her coffin. Consumed with grief, Zelda took her life. Cause of death: prescription overdose. Link found her lifeless body resting in her bed the next morning, a cold smile etched on her pale face. Just as her father's death ruined her, the death of Zelda was too much for Link to handle. Declaring he could not go on without her, he threatened to jump off a bridge. He fell, entrusting his fate into the hands of destiny. Just as Link felt his life slip away from his soul, he meet the earth, but his fall was cushioned on an innocent bystander. That bystander was Yoshi, whose flesh was torn by the impact of Link's bulky low-rez pixles. Traumatized, Luigi sought treatment for his son's wounds, but it was too late. Back in the comforts of his bed, Yoshi's life began to fade. With his last breaths, he pleaded for his mother to regale him with one final bedtime story. But Mama Luigi did not tell him a bedtime story. He told his son an epic. A glorious tale of fate, triumph, humor, true love, and honor. A tale woven from the strings of his bleeding heart. A tale so perfect, so grand, that Yoshi happily surrendered himself to death, knowing that his life was complete. Yoshi's funeral was held in an empty garden. And in the spot where he was laid to rest, grew a tree. The Kingdoms of Mushroom and Hyrule both mourned deeply that day for the loss of such beloved heroes. Tears were shed, enough to submerge the land in an ocean where a talking well-dressed sponge would sing "F.U.C.K." to a bunch of clams. But none were more sad than Link and Luigi. Blinded by his pain, Luigi was tricked into believing that Link was the cause for Yoshi's death. The two lost souls met up at their final threshold beneath a bridge. Luigi held Link at gunpoint and threatened to kill him. Link, having lost all purpose, pleaded for him to shoot him. Denying him the satisfaction of death, Luigi refused. Having fought through this, Luigi broke past his grief and was finally allowed to move on. But Link's suffering lingered. He was doomed to walk the earth, downtrodden and poisoned with an incurable feeling of despair. It was not until twenty years later after the death of Yoshi that he could finally find peace. Kneeling before Zelda's grave, a place which he had been avoiding, the hero spoke his heart to his lost love. "Hey...Zelda..." His voice stuttered over the sobs which raked his chest. "I just want to say...." Hot tears streaked down his face, blurring his vision. Yet, a broken smile formed on his face. "It sure is boring without you." And with that, Link departed the cemetery, at long last his wounds have healed. But he would never forget the life that he lost. The life that he took. But during those twenty years and beyond, the society of YouTube Poop was left in ruins. Without their King and having lost the King's only heir, there was no one left to usher the community in the right direction. And having lost the will of two of the highest figures in YouTube Poop, Link and Mama Luigi, the passion and respect for the craft began to slowly drain. The Golden Age of YouTube Poop classics has ceased to rein, allowing the tasteless style of ear-rape, redundant sex jokes, and lazy sony vegas effects to rule as the dominant style. Thus completes the story of One More Final: I Need You(tube Poop). Category:Stories Category:Books Category:Youtube Poops